


Waiting for Inej

by Lynn_Forster



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, WGPWeek5, Weekly Grisha Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: Inej is sailing back to Ketterdam.Three short, small moments that portray her friends and her boyfriend, now reunited, while waiting for her.***PROMPTS1. A Package2. Stars3. Bells ringing
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Week #5: Starlight Starbright





	Waiting for Inej

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with a very short story.  
> I take the occasion to announce I finished the project that kept me busy during the whole month, so I will try to update the other stories next week.   
> Thanks to everyone who will read!

“Do you think she will like it?”  
The gift on the dining table was wrapped in an elegant purple paper and had a silver ribbon on its top.   
Jesper was insistently staring at it, trying to find the smallest flaw. He hadn't seen Inej for months and he wanted that gift to be perfect.   
Wylan put down the package he was carrying, he reached his boyfriend and kissed his cheekbone: “She will love it, I'm sure. Especially, because you did it by your own.”  
“ _We_ did it, merchling,” the sharpshooter corrected him. “Don't forget who's the pretty redhead who found the perfect design, spending a night drawing.”  
Wylan blushed, as his boyfriend kissed his freckled nose.   
The package hid a beautiful knife, with a fine decorated handle. The two young men couldn't wait to know how Inej would have called it.  
  
  
  
Stars were beautiful, that night.   
Nina was sitting on the bed, looking through the window, with little Aenya in her arms. She wondered if Inej was staring at the same stars, while sailing back to Ketterdam.  
“Is she struggling to sleep?”  
The Grisha smiled at her boyfriend, who was lying next to her.   
“No, she's not” she murmured, kissing the baby's cheek. “Actually, I am struggling to sleep.”  
Matthias gently caressed her thigh: “Are you excited to see Inej?”  
“Yes,” she nodded. “I missed her so much, these months.”  
The Fjerdan smiled, sitting up and kissing the young woman's temple: “I missed her too. Now it's a matter of hours, my love. Then, we'll see her again.”  
  
  
  
The bell tower was the best place to wait, staring at the horizon.   
He didn't need to be allowed to stay there: he was Kaz Brekker and he could wait for his Wraith... no, for his beloved Inej wherever he wanted. He didn't want to lose a single moment.  
The sky was colored with the warm, reddish tints of a quiet dawn.   
Behind Kaz's back, the bells started to sing, like they were welcoming Inej's arrival.   
At the seventh and last toll, he finally saw it: the dark shape of a ship, her ship. It flowed on the bright orange waters, leaving the rising sun behind.  
Towards Ketterdam. Towards him. 

  
  



End file.
